2021 Piedmont, Oklahoma tornado
|type = EF4 tornado|image caption = Aerial view near Piedmont after the EF4 almost demolished a neighborhood.|image location = EF4 damage-0.jpg|date = May 27, 2021|times = 12:35-2:02|touchdown = 12:35 PM CDT|winds = 190 mph (estimated)|injuries = 247|fatalities = 19|damage = $1.35 billion (2021 USD)|areas = Canadian County, Oklahoma|tornado season = 2021 tornado season}} Around noon on May 27, 2021, a violent, multi-vortex EF4 struck the city of Piedmont, Oklahoma. The EF4, with wind speeds estimated at 190 mph, was apart of a system that produced many other large and violent tornadoes. The EF4 came 3 days after the 10 year anniversary of the 2011 EF5 that struck Piedmont and the 24 year anniversary of the F5 Jarrell tornado. In all, the EF4 killed 19, injured 247 and caused $1.35 billion in damages. The tornado struck portions devastated by an EF5 20 days earlier. Synopsis The EF4 was apart of a tornado outbreak between May 24 and and May 28. After many severe tornadoes over the first 3 days, the highest rated tornado, an EF3 near Vilonia, Arkansas, caused severe damage near Vilonia. The storm then took shape around lunch time in Central Oklahoma and Colorado. The small tornado family dropped 2 EF1's along with an EF3 near Moore . Events The previous day on May 26, a reported 62 tornadoes touched down in Arkansas, Kansas, and Texas, causing the storm to shift over towards Oklahoma, and Colorado. The first confirmed tornadoes were rated between EF0-EF3. At 12:05 PM CDT, the National Weather Center in Norman issued a tornado warning for for Piedmont and it's surrounding areas. At 12:21 PM CDT, a tornado rated at an EF1 touched down near Piedmont. After dissipating at 12:29 PM, the storm that produced the EF4 tensed up and 2 inch hail balls were falling. At 12:35 PM the main tornado touched down 9.6 miles to the northeast of Piedmont. As an EF1, the tornado caused minor tree damage as well as badly damaging a mobile home. The tornado, now an EF2 caused considerable damage to trailer park in Okarche. The high-end EF3 then tracked west into the city of Kingfisher. The EF3 caused devastating damage near Kingfisher then started tracking near Piedmont. As the now EF4 was tracking towards Piedmont, minor ground scouring was recorded on U.S. Route 81 as well as Oklahoma State Highway 3. The high-end EF4 then leaves catastrophic damage to the developments Falcon Lake, Rock Cliff, and Deer Spring. The EF4 then tracked into the neighborhood of Northwood Village at 1:37 PM CDT. The EF4 then destroyed 65 houses in the subdivision, killing 17. As the now EF2 was exiting the neighborhood, the tornado hit a train, killing the only person on the train after an explosion. The tornado then retensified into an EF4 when he struck a car, injuring 3 and killing 1. The tornado weakened and destroyed 167 mobile homes, injuring 240. Another 4 was injured when a mobile home was destroyed at 1:54 PM CDT. At 2:00 PM CDT, EF0 damage was recorded when up to 200 trees were damaged. At 2:02 PM CDT, the funnel cloud lifted 13 miles west of Chickasha. In all, the EF4 with wins speeds up to 190 mph, killed 19, injured 247 and destroyed 363 structures after causing $1.35 billion in 2021 USD. Category:EF3+ Category:List of F4/EF4 tornadoes Category:EF4 tornadoes Category:EF4 Category:Oklahoma Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Large Wedge Tornadoes Category:Hitman's Tornadoes Category:Hitman's Favorite Pages Category:Hitman's Pages